


Misadventures

by Virtualnepha



Series: Sky's The Limit [1]
Category: All Time Low, Bring Me The Horizon, Pierce the Veil, Sleeping With Sirens, You Me At Six
Genre: Abuse, Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst and Humor, Eating Disorders, Fluff and Humor, Hurt/Comfort, It's only sad for a LITTLE bit, M/M, Then its stupid, Vegetarians & Vegans
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-25
Updated: 2016-08-20
Packaged: 2018-05-28 23:24:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6349861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Virtualnepha/pseuds/Virtualnepha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What do you get when you take flirtatious male cheerleaders, seemingly straight football players, angry vegans, abusive boyfriends and hopeless romantics and put them all in the same place? Mayhem. You get mayhem.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short "meet the characters" prologue thing lmfao I pulled this idea out of my ass...This fic isnt some ploy to further my evil vegan agenda i just find this so funny... If any of Olivers vegan rambling makes you want to go vegan or even vegetarian then ill be fucking overjoyed but its just FOR FUN. If you comment about how much you love meat or some dumb shit I'll seriously go off BUT Oliver is so fucking fun to write because he's the essence of ME I'm an angry vegan animal rights president and its so fucking funny to write because Oliver and his wife are vegan and Oliver isn't as outspoken as his wife about it (much to my dismay) but this is how I imagine him in younger years. Lmfao all I can think of is him in that "meat sucks" shirt he was such a scene kid and then that PETA campaign sjshjssh I'm gonna link them later okay I'm rambling bye xo

"S-P-I-R-I-T! Spirit! Let's hear it!" Alex chanted loudly. He didn't know, slash didn't give a shiny shit about football. All he knew was that when Jack fist pumped and smiled, he was supposed to cheer. Who gives a fuck, he was cheer captain. The BEST. He always regretted not wearing the traditional female uniform, if only to show a little skin when Jack fucking _winked_ at him like that.  
  
Jack and Alex were friends. Platonic friends, much to Alex's dismay which was much to Jacks knowledge. And that stupid asshole fucking exploited this whenever he could. He didn't like that Jack knew he liked him, he didn't like not knowing if Jack liked him _back_. He didn't have the upper hand here, and that was severely annoying. So he had a huge crush on Jack, so fucking what? What he wanted was a good fuck and a trophy boyfriend, is what he wanted.   
  
Or so he told himself, as he smirked back across the football field.  
  
\-  & \-   
  
All Kellin wanted, though, was to love and be loved. Craig was pissed tonight, apparently as a result of some guy named 'Vic'. _Again_. Kellin was beginning to hate this 'Vic'. Not because the guy was hurting his boyfriend, but because the guy was consistently pissing off his hot headed asshole boyfriend and _he_ had to pay for it. Craig had already walked out, leaving a quickly blackening eye to keep him company while he was gone.   
  
Who knows where the fuck he'd ran off to, probably not to confront this 'Vic', but to fuck one of his ex girlfriends in the other dorms. He never even told Kellin why he was mad, they never talked about it. All he knew about Vic was that Craig frequently fought with him over God knows what and that Vic sang with him in a band.  
  
"Isles and Glaciers" He remembered. He loved the fact that Craig was in a band- so that he would be spending less time beating the fuck out of him. All Kellin could do was wait for him to come back, sitting on the couch flipping through television channels.   
  
He'd always come back the same, reeking of sex, weed, and booze, bearing gifts. Always Chinese take out. It's like he honestly fucking forgot he had just decked Kellin in the face not an hour earlier. He'd smile sweetly, press a hungry kiss to the smaller boys mouth, and ask him if he wanted to share.  
  
Kellin would always smile back just as sweet, and gritting his teeth slightly at the hunger pain in this stomach- usher out a meek 'no thank you.'  
  
\-  & -  
  
Across the hall, Josh and Oliver were essentially having Kellins portion for him.  
  
"Oh FUCK yes, Oli!" Josh groaned, jerking open his box. "Soy chorizo pizza?!"  
  
"Just how you like it." Oliver enthused. He was always eager to please, especially when it came to feeding his newly vegetarian boyfriend yummy vegan junk food.  
  
"God this is so fucking good, Oliver" He mumbled around a mouth full of vegan cheese. As if it wasn't hard enough for most people to understand his accent. Oliver was no one to talk, though. His was even worse!   
  
"Are you ready to convert, Joshy?" It had been hard enough to convince his meat raised bottomless pit to go vegetarian, but it had been six months since then! He knew he was pushing his luck, but that was his job, you know, as President of the biggest college animal rights group in the _city_ , he thought proudly.  
  
"Oliiivveerrr" Josh groaned around his meal.  
  
"Come ON Joshy, think of the cows! Think of those poor exploited cows! The baby cows and- Josh the _environment._ The hot vegan sex we're missing out on! You're depriving me!"

"Oh Oliver shut the fuck up _fine_ fine I will finally go vegan just so you shut your bleeding pie hole you awful whiny pretentious annoying bastard." Josh giggled, stealing a vegetable roll off Oli's plate.   
  
"Oh baby that's the sweetest thing you've ever said." Oliver drawled flirtatiously, replacing the pizza box on Josh's lap with himself just before he reached for another slice. He lifted the slice up to Josh's mouth, after pressing a quick peck to it.  
  
"Don't stop on my account" he grinned.


	2. Scene Two - Roger Rabbit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oliver hates his boyfriend, Kellin REALLY hates his boyfriend, and Alex likes skirts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This might be the most nonsensical plot I've ever written but it's the funnest lmfao
> 
> I can't control myself talk me out of putting in Ryden
> 
> I'm not gonna go super into abuse and ED's like I said it's not a sad story I cross my heart
> 
> Also if you noticed I didn't really magically make anyone vegetarian/vegan who isn't canonically so, but the story isn't really all about that anyway it's just fun to write especially because Franceschi is like my ultimate plant based OTP. Burn me alive honesty

"Ugh you're such a procrastinating full of excuses _carnist_ , Josh."  
  
"And you're a egotistical holier than thou tree hugging _asshole_ , Oli. I thought it was almond milk!"  
  
Oliver threw his hands in the air exasperatedly.  
  
"And I forgive you. But does Bessie?"  
  
"Oi who the bloody fuck is Bessie?"  
  
The activist just narrowed his eyes, judgingly.  
  
"The cow."  
  
Josh groaned, biting into his portebello burger, ridiculously relieved when he saw who was advancing toward the table.  
  
"Victor! My man, _please_ tell my mean ass boyfriend- wait. You're vegetarian right?"  
  
Vic nodded. "My brothers boyfriend Tony is really big on it so I decided to give it a try. I'm struggling, though... In other words- can't help ya, Josh."  
  
When Josh turned to Oliver again, he was beaming... At _Vic_!"  
  
"No worries, mate! Trying is what counts. If you need any help, I'd be honored to oblige."  
  
Vic beamed right back.  
  
"Thank-"  
  
Josh interrupted immediately.   
  
"Ohh... So Vic is a 'struggling vegetarian'," he emphasized with air quotes. "And you think he's advocate of the year. I _actually_ go vegan, make one mistake and you call me a calf killer!"  
  
Oliver turned to him, incredulously.  
  
"And to think, not two hours ago I sucked your dick."  
  
"Oliver, what?"  
  
"Who's dick, Josh? Vic's? Morisseys?"  
  
Josh narrowed his eyes.  
  
"Morrissey-"  
  
"No Josh. It was your dick." He said, gathering his belongings and his BPA free water bottle full of Green smoothie. "I hate you."  
  
But Josh could see the humor in those hazel eyes, so he just fucking laughed. Vic took Oli's spot when he left, reaching his arms over the table to take Josh's hands in his.  
  
"Your boyfriend hates you." He reaffirmed.  
  
"It's an uphill battle every day" Josh signed, mocking sadness.  
  
Vic gave him a fake comforting smile before leaning back, withdrawing his hands.  
  
"Did you go to the football game last night?"  
  
Josh just chuckled. "Nah it was date night with Oli, you?"  
  
"Yeah" Vic confirmed. "Alex's gay ass made me go."  
  
Josh hummed thoughtfully.  
  
"Well Alex's ass _is_ substantially gay. As is mine, Oli's, yours."  
  
"Yep and last night I got drunk and told Craig I have a crush on his boyfriend and he kicked me out of Isles  & Glaciers."  
  
Josh did a spittake. An _actual_ spittake. The (for sure) almonds milk this time spayed almost all over Vic, but he didn't even flinch.  
  
"You want to fuck Kellin... And you told Craig?!"  
  
Vic rolled his eyes, stealthily extracting a piece of tempeh from the corner of a distracted Josh's plate. Or, not so stealthy. Josh glared at him.  
  
"I don't want to fuck him. Have you seen him? He's fucking adorable and cute."  
  
"Those are synonyms."  
  
Josh was ignored.  
  
"I want to kiss him and hold him and take him on movie dates and marry him and adopt an entire liter of puppies with him."  
  
"Does Kellin even...know you?"  
  
"No but I see him sometimes."  
  
Josh raised an eyebrow at him.  
  
"Okay okay he met me once. One time someone knocked his books out of his hands between periods and I fought them."  
  
"That was because of Kellin? You got suspended for a week they almost expelled your dumbass!"  
  
"I know, I know," Vic reasoned. "I would have got off lighter if someone could have confirmed that I didn't start that fight, but Kellin didn't show up"  
  
Josh furrowed his eyebrows. "Well that was shitty."  
  
Vic shook his head.  
  
"That's what I originally thought, but I don't think Craig let him."  
  
Josh's eyebrows furrowed impossibility tighter together.  
  
" _Let_ him?"  
  
Vic nodded this time, chipping away at the paint on the shitty outdoor table.  
  
"I think he hits him. I went over to their dorm to apologize and I heard them fighting. Today I saw Kellin with a black eye."  
  
Josh didn't say anything, because, boy was that bloody awful. Just nodded solemnly at the news.  
  
"So we're gonna get him away from there." Vic said confidently.  
  
Josh just kept nodding, not really sure what he was agreeing to, but nodding all the same.  
  
"I'm in."  
  
\-  & -  
  
Alex was giving Jack a post game massage, and Jack was being a dick.  
  
"Are you enjoying this more than I am?" Alex didn't even have to look at his face to know thatHe was smirking. He pinched the skin of Jacks neck hard, making him yelp in pain.  
  
"Definitely" Alex laughed.  
  
Jack wasted no time pushing the younger boy back down on the bottom bunk, pinning his arms above his head in a way that made Alex's eyes darken immediately.  
  
"Starting something we can't finish, are we?"  
  
Jack smirked again. "Who can't finish?"  
  
They were interrupted with a knock on the door and Alex had probably never been so angry in his life. But Jack, Jack was shaken out of whatever trance he was in completely. What the fuck was he doing? This would mess _everything_ up. Alex was his best friend. Alex was his slutty, gay best friend.  
  
Jack would _never_ be able to let whatever Alex wanted to happen be a one time thing, he got way too attached way too easily. In fact, he was already in too deep! He almost thanked whoever was at the door once he removed himself from on top of Alex's angry body to get there.  
  
It was Alexs lab partner, Kellin. Alex instantly perked up when he saw him.  
  
"Oh hey Kellin, whom I like more than Jack."  
  
Jack rolled his eyes fondly. "Is that his full name?"  
  
Alex nodded. "Yes"  
  
"Whatever Alex I'll be back. Make yourself at home, Kellin whom Alex likes more than me." He didn't slam the door, he shut it slowly and that's how Alex knew he was joking.  
  
Kellin frowned. "Did he leave because of me?"  
  
Alex just snorted. "No, I'm sure he's off too meet up with Rian and Jack so they can all jerk off to eachothers hypermasculinity, or something. I mean that or he's bringing us food."  
  
Kellin visibly flinched, and Alex noticed.  
  
"You don't have to eat much, Kellin. Just a bit."  
  
Kellin smiled slightly with a nod, appreciating Alex being so understanding.  
  
"I already did our science homework," Kellin admitted. "I was bored."  
  
Alex smiled warmly. "So you came just to hang out? Thank you, p.s."  
  
"Yeah" Kellin said cautiously.  
  
"Thank you."  
  
"For what?"  
  
"Hanging out!" And Alex had no idea why he'd want to. Jack and Alex's room has to be the worst on campus. It was messy, had all sorts of holes from various band posters just littering the walls, and smelled like beer.  
  
That was the only alcohol smell Kellin didn't mind. The only one Craig didn't smell like when he got home.  
  
"Of course," Kellin smiled. He genuinely liked Alex- Which was definitely more than he could say about Craig. He was thankful for that, that he hadn't got to the point where he thought he deserved it. He had lost hope, though. He was terrified of people, now. There was no point of leaving Craig. He wanted to, but it was a scary thought; What might happen to him if he tried.  
  
Another knock echoed through the room and the friends looked to eachother confusedly.  
  
"Not for you, is it?"  
  
"No, for you?"  
  
Alex, having lost paper rock scissors, got up to open it.  
  
He rolled his eyes at the visitor.  
  
"What's your deal?" Alex groaned.  
  
"Don't look too happy to see me," Vic said sarcastically. "Jack might get jealous."  
  
Alex rolled his eyes, again, and stepped back to let him in.  
  
Victor's entire attitude changed, when he saw who was sitting cross legged on Alex's bunk.  
  
"You didn't tell me you had gorgeous company." Vic flirted shamelessly.  
  
Kellin was eating it up, blushing and playing with his hair. Alex groaned again, closing the door behind his smitten friend.  
  
By the time he turned around again, Victor had already taken his spot, nice. He leaned his back against the dresser on the opposite side of the room, texting Jack to pick him up and take him wherever he fucked off too.  
  
"If I would have known I would run into someone so beautiful, I would have brought flowers."  
  
Kellin giggled and swatted playfully at the hand brushing his bangs behind his ear. He forgot all about the slight black eye Vic was pretending not to notice. He came over to bother Alex because he was bored out of his mind without a dorm mate. Reason having been his asshole brother switched to dorm with his boyfriend. Vic had encouraged him to do so, but he was still fucking bored.  
  
"Do you remember me?"  
  
Kellin grinned widely, of course he did.

He defended him when no one else had, having not even known him. When people picked on Kellin, Craig ignored it. And not the 'just ignore them and they'll leave you alone' kind of ignore. Not the 'they're not worth it' kind of ignore. Craig didn't care, it was awful. Vic cared, though. He got _suspended_. His asshole boyfriend didn't even let him explain that he was defending him so Vic _wouldn't_ get suspended. He still had to apologize for this.  
  
"Course I do," He mumbled shyly. "Sorry Craig wouldn't let me help."  
  
"It's okay" Vic assured him, "I figured he wouldn't."  
  
Kellin looked up then, taken off guard. Most people thought Craig was the nicest guy in school. He wasn't used to anyone assuming the worse of him. This made him wonder where this guy knew him.  
  
"How do you know my, uh...boyfriend?"  
  
Vic chuckled softly at his hesitation, scooting closer to the boy, delighted when he didn't scoot farther away.  
  
"He kicked me out of a band we were in, Isles and Glaciers."  
  
And then Kellin didn't have to ask anything else, it clicked immediately.  
  
"You're Vic." Now that he had a name to a face, it was impossible to hate Vic. Even if he did accidentally make Kellins life a living hell...that wasn't his fault. If it wasn't about Vic, Craig would find some other reason to hit him. That, and Vic was hot as hell.  
  
"The nefarious." Vic confirmed with a sly smile.  
  
"Alright," Alex interjected. "Bye."  
  
"Where are you going?" Kellin piped up.  
  
"I borrowed Tays cheer uniform and I'm going to go find out if Jack will let me ride his dick in it." And maybe Kellin and Vic would react differently if they didn't hear that sort of thing from Alex all the time.  
  
"Good luck Alex, don't give up!" Vic exclaimed."  
  
Alex just smirked back- radiating confidence, constantly.  
  
"P.S, neither of you have dormates, and Vic needs to stop coming over. Kellin take him off my hands, will ya?" And with that, Alex was out.  
  
Kellin just blushed madly, hoping Vic wouldn't be too opposed to the idea. That wasn't too fast, right? Dorming wasn't moving in with someone. Complete strangers got dormed together all the time- why not room with someone who didn't, say, want to punch him in the face?  
  
Craig had asked him multiple times to be his roommate, for obviously sex related reasons. Kellin was repulsed by him and he'd always said no, using the 'no dorming with significant others rule'. Except no such rule existed.  
  
"Well," Vic started. "Are you planning to 'take me off of his hands'?"  
  
Kellin blushed harder and ran his hand through his hair, Alex's confidence suddenly rubbing off on him.  
  
He sat up straight and gave Vic a grin.  
  
"Yeah."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I


	3. Young And In Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kellin gets a break, Alex gets interrupted, and Josh really loves Oli.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love Francesykes

The move-in was fairly easy. Mike and Tony helped, so did Alex, Josh, and Oliver. But neither Vic nor Kellin had much stuff- so by 'help', they actually just sat around eating some donuts Oliver brought, Josh himself of course eating the most. Oliver made sure of it.  
  
They'd finished by noon, everything was moved in and they were busy arguing over bunks.   
  
"I see" Kellin said, feeling much more comfortable with complete strangers than with his boyfriend of almost two years. "Because you're a bottom, you want the bottom bunk."  
  
Vic raised his eyebrows at this.  
  
"Yes" Josh said, slow clapping. "Get him, Kellin. I like this guy."  
  
Oliver narrowed his eyes at his boyfriend, mock angrily taking a bite of his vegan jelly donut.  
  
"I bet you do"  
  
Josh giggled at the laugh Oliver was trying and failing to hold back.  
  
"Shut up."  
  
Vic sighed overdramatically, plopping down on the bunk in the same fashion.   
  
"I guess," he started, "we'll just have to share the bottom bunk."  
  
Kellin grinned mischievously back.  
  
"If we must, we must."  
  
Mike cleared his throat, as best as he could do with a mouth full of soy custard. He swallowed and finally spoke.  
  
"Aren't you the boyfriend Craig never talks about?"  
  
Kellin visibly deflated at the mention of his...boyfriend. And Vic frowned angrily at his brother. Tony took the hint that Mike didn't, shoving another pastry in his confused boyfriends mouth.  
  
"I think you need another donut." He said cheerfully.  
  
Vic always did like Tony.  
  
Kellin didn't answer, but he liked Tony too. It was then Vic realized he didn't introduce a few people in the room.  
  
"So, Alex" Vic started, drawing the cheerleaders attention up from his phone. "I think you've met my brother and his boyfriend Tony, once or twice."  
  
"Mike, once or twice," Alex corrected. "Never Tony" he said extending his arm to the inked and pierced up boy sitting comfortably on Mike's lap.  
  
"I'm Alex nice to meet you."  
  
"Same here! I mean. Nice to meet you, not myself." Tony said shaking his hand.  
  
Alex gave him a brilliant smile, Tony had that affect on people. Him and Jaime, who was too busy with a business midterm to come over...or so he said.  
  
"And have you met Oliver and Josh?"  
  
Alex strode over to where the couple were sat obliviously glaring at eachother, he decided on grabbing a donut instead of their hands.  
  
"Briefly" he chuckled.  
  
\- & \-   
  
After that, they didn't stay long. Vic wanted to ask Kellin about his 'bottom' comment, wanted to ask him if he wanted to find out for sure, but he wouldn't. He wouldn't do that to Kellin. He was vulnerable, he was still in a relationship with that _dick_. So first things first-  
  
"Kellin?"   
  
He hummed in response, laying directly next to Vic. So close, he could feel him tense when he asked his next question.  
  
"He's abusive. Why do you stay?"  
  
It took a long time for Kellin to answer. It felt like at least 2 minutes of complete silence before he heard him talk again.  
  
"I don't know."  
  
Vic didn't say anything else, just waited for Kellin to add whatever he wanted. It didn't take him as long this time to continue.  
  
"I guess he finally managed to convince me that I deserved it. That I can't do better." He said solemly. "Craig says I don't even deserve him. That I'm not smart, skinny, or attractive enough to deserve him, even if he does hit me. When you're dating someone for more than a year, and that person calls you fat and ugly and stupid ever day, I guess you're bound to believe it whether you like it or not... That and I'm scared. He's never hinted towards hurting me worse if I tried to leave, but that just may be because he thinks I never will."  
  
Kellin fiddled with his thumbs a bit.  
  
"I'd love to say he wasn't always like this. He was."  
  
Vic rolled over on his side to face him as he kept going.  
  
"I guess I'm just lonely."  
  
Vic stroked Kellins arm comfortingly- which startled Kellin at first, but ultimately did calm him down.  
  
"I want to be here for you, Kellin" Vic confessed. "I want to get you out of there. Not as a guy that wants to get into your pants, or anything like that. But as your friend."

And sure, he wanted it to progress further than that, but they had time. Kellin didn't need that right now.  
  
Kellin grinned because he needed just that, a friend.  
  
\- & -

Jack needed to remember that this was just platonic.  
  
The day started out as any other- Jack waking from a dream about Alex sitting on his face in a cheer skirt, to the real Alex blasting Blink 182 through the dorms.  
  
Thank God it's Saturday, Jack thought. He really was supposed to be straight. He really hadn't had _much_ experience with girls, but what he did, he liked... Didn't he? Now he didn't know. He guessed it didn't matter, Alex wouldn't let him get a girlfriend either. He had a lot of social power in this school, as cheer captain, especially over gossip.   
  
He started all kinds of rumors about Jack's love life, when he thought Jack currently had a love life. If Alex thought Jack liked a girl, he'd tell everyone he liked a _different_ girl. If someone ever seemed even remotely interested in Jack, he'd tell them he was taken. Sometimes _married_. Jack didn't know why Alex did this to him, not that he minded all that much. His best friend made all sorts of hints towards wanting to sleep with him, but never towards anything serious. So it just wasn't a good idea. One of them would get too attached, and it would be Jack.  
  
But he couldn't help but hope there was something more to how Alex felt about him. He couldn't help but hope God would give me a break, when he turned over in bed to find Alex sitting cross legged on the floor- in Jacks clothes, annihilating his kill streak. He could not emphasize enough that he was in too deep.  
  
Jack picked up a controller before he sat down next to him, and Alex smiled like he just made his day. Once again, he needed to remember that this was platonic- a s butterflies erupted in his stomach when Alex fucking _smiled_ at him, even though he was killing him in Call of Duty. It went on for hours, Jack was too horribly distracted for this.

  
"That's five in a row, motherfucker."  
  
Jack scoffed, turning the console off.  
  
"I'm beginning to wonder if this is the only game you know how to play. When are you going to, you know, learn shit about football."  
  
Alex laughed.  
  
"Never, I'm only there for the press coverage and cute players" He winked.  
  
"Oh?" Jack challenged, "What cute players?"  
  
"Well," Alex started. "Only one, really. Tall...handsome...blonde-"  
  
"Blonde?"  
  
"...streaks." Alex finished, giving Jack a smug smile when he blushed.  
  
He, of course, took this as an invitation to maneuver himself into a straddle on Jacks lap- putting both his and the embarassed blonde streaked boys controller aside.  
  
"Are we jealous, Jacky?"  
  
And yeah, he was. But he was trying his best to _conceal_ that minor character flaw.  
  
"No," He lied. "Was just wondering who the lucky guy was, is all."  
  
"Hmm" Alex hummed, closing the distance between their lips. "Do you feel lucky, Jack?"  
  
He was only able to lick a wet stripe along the blushing boys bottom lip before they were interrupted again.  
  
"Well," Josh said, inviting himself through the door and successfully startling Alex completely off Jacks lap, "I don't mean to interrupt anything, but I am feeling pretty bloody lucky myself- and hope my streak continues when I ask the question... 'Have you any granola?'"  
  
Alex huffed, mumbling something about moving to a flat and locking doors.  
  
Jack reached into the bag of snacks the two usually leave next to the bag, producing a bag of organic granola Oliver and Josh had gifted them themselves just yesterday. He handed it over quickly.  
  
"Thanks!" Josh said, seemingly unphased by the behavior of his new friends. "Olivers making raw biscuits, or um, 'cookies'. I'll bring some over!" He said hastily, then followed with a hushed "maybe...possibly." Before he left as quickly as he came, shutting the door behind him.  
  
\-  & \-   
  
By the time Josh made it back to their room, Oliver was done with the raw biscuits. Josh pressed up against Oliver's back, letting his arms slip around the smaller mans waist.  
  
"Thought you needed granola" Josh said, a little disappointed in his inability to get it there on time.  
  
Oliver turned and crashed their lips together, pulling Josh into him by the tie he still sported from last night's business class. He nibbled at Josh's bottom lip as he felt his hands grab at his bum, and then he remembered the question.   
  
Their lips parted with a wet sound, and Oliver looked up at him through his eyelashes.  
  
"Garnish, lover boy." He replied, reaching behind him and then lifting a biscuit to his boyfriends lips.  
  
Josh chewed the the small biscuit in awe, he didn't know why he was so surprised- Olivers food was always good. It worked well this way; Oliver loved cooking, Josh loved eating what Oliver cooked... _Usually_.  
  
"No egg?"   
  
Oliver chuckled lightly. He wanted to say something sarcastic, maybe- 'Yes, asshole. I want to give you salmonella.' But he genuinely wasn't in the mood.  
  
"No, Joshy" Oliver smiled, "No egg."   
  
He kissed the crumbs off the side of Josh's mouth before holding another pastry to it.  
  
"What are you trying to do, Oli?" Josh chuckled. "Fatten me up?"  
  
Oli considered this with a grin, biting into a biscuit of his own.  
  
"Maybe," Oliver played, "I just really like watching you eat."  
  
Josh laughed lightly because that made sense. Oliver was always getting him to try this or taste that, and Josh didn't mind at all. He was just maybe, possibly, perhaps a little worried that the growing muffin top as the result of Olivers signature muffins would put his boyfriend off somehow.  
  
"Yeah, Oli but... " He trailed, scratching the back of his neck uncomfortably.

Oliver furrowed his eyebrows confusedly, worried he had been forcing his poor boy to eat nasty cooking.  
  
"Something wrong?"  
  
Josh looked like he needed comforting,  so Oliver pulled him closer again. This time by the hands he intertwined with his. He pressed a soft kiss to the side of his jaw while he waited for him to speak again, worried about what he would say. He wouldn't get this worked up about bad biscuits, would he?  
  
"I don't know" He said, "Don't you worry that I might get a little, big? I mean... I'm proper chubby as it is. Don't you think?"  
  
Oliver frowned deeply at Josh's issue.   
  
"No. Bullock's, Josh. You-" He cut himself off by pressing a hard kiss to his boyfriends lips, not quite knowing what to do about his lovers admittance of low self esteem.  
  
"Oh, okay" Josh said, a little confused when Oliver pulled away again. Not knowing why but not objecting when Oliver began untucking his shirt.  
  
Oli ran his hands under Josh's shirt, over his stomach and sides. It was pretty hard for him to feel insecure when Oliver was touching him like this.  
  
"Perfect" Oliver said simply, attaching his mouth to Josh's throat. Josh gasped softly, but not having time to relish the feeling before Oliver was pulling him out of the small kitchen and back to the bedroom.   
  
There were two beds. They never _used_ two beds. But there were two, so they usually pushed them together. They probably weren't supposed to, but it gave them a lot more room for what they were doing right then- Josh on his back shimmying out of his slacks while simultaneously kissing Oliver back with full force.  
  
But Oliver wasn't undressing. Well, he wasn't fully dressed to begin with- wearing just long briefs and a tattered slipknot tee. Josh didn't know where this was going, if not to sex of some sort. He _thought_ he knew where it was going, when Oli began kissing up his bare thighs.   
  
"Please" He whined in response.  
  
Oliver just shushed his needy lover, pressing a kiss to his hip. Josh _was_ chubby, that was one of Olivers favorite things about him. He continued to press kisses along his skin, telling Josh how handsome and perfect he was between every one, from hip to abdomen. Josh bit his lip a little, stifling the laugh threatening to fall from his lips at the tickling sensation. When he was done peppering kisses to Josh's chest and neck, he was able to make eye contact with him again.   
  
Josh was blushing madly, smiling brilliantly at the boy now pulling them gently to face eachother on their sides. Oliver gave him a soft smile back.  
  
"What are you looking at, bellend?"  
  
This only made Josh grin wider.  
  
"You can't fool me, arsehole, you've already shown your true colors tonight"  
  
Oliver rolled his eyes lovingly, sitting up to tug the duvet over both of them- returning to his previous position and curling himself closer into Josh's side. He fidgeted a bit, trying to get comfortable- finally deciding on throwing one of his legs over Josh's waist, tucking his face into his neck and clasping his hands behind it.  
  
"What colours might those be?" He asked with a yawn.  
  
Josh wrapped his arms around Oli's waist, letting out a yawn of his own.  
  
"You love me." He observed cheekily.  
  
Oliver grinned into Josh's warm neck, ready to pass out any second now.  
  
"More than anything." Oliver confirmed.  
  
Josh nuzzled his face into Olivers hair, playing placing a delicate kiss to the sleepy man's head. He hoped he was awake to hear Josh whisper-  
  
"I love you more."


	4. Stage Four: Fear of Trying

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kellin has bruises, Oliver has Josh, and Alex has nightmares.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WoAh I'm so sorry this is so late uhhh I've had the worst writers block so I did this short chapter to get me back in the spirit ALSO I was going to put Jona Weinhofenn in this but i just talked to him and met him at a show and then we're mutuals on social media and I can't now that's too awkward fjdgsusbdj I'll figure out someone else to add and it Won't Be Ryden I refuse.......I should start a Ryden fic okay I'm babbling sorry omfg also this is unbetad & I rewrote jack and Alex's part three times and in both of the other times they got together and this one they didn't. It's too soon also I'll stop talking now

If Vic didn't know any better, he would think Kellin was ignoring him. He hadn't seen him for almost two days.

It was easier than one might think, what with them sharing the same room now- but Kellin was making it work, for whatever reason. Vic sighed as he plopped down onto the bottom bunk, pulling his guitar into his lap.

He plucked out some basic melodies, successfully distracting himself from worrying about Kellin- almost.

It was then that Kellin walked in, though. He was wearing a turtle neck, which was out of character. So Vic, being a man of little to no nonsense, did what anyone else would (probably) and confronted him.

As soon as Kellin turned around, he knew he had fucked up. He thought he knew Vic's schedule perfectly, and this wasn't one of the times he had estimated him to be in their dorms.

"You look a little surprised to see me" Vic pointed out.

"Well" Kellin started, blushing and nervously scratching at the back of his neck. "I thought you were in class."

"More like you wanted me to be in class"

Kellin let his book bag fall to the floor, advancing towards his friend but stopping halfway there. Like he was scared to come closer. Vic thinks he might have been.

"It's not like that Vic it's just..."

Vic raised his eyebrows at the discontinuation of the sentence.

"Just...?"

"I saw Craig again"

So then Vic understood the scarves. He sighed to himself, then softly patted the space on the bed next to him.

"He asked me why I moved in with you after you had that big fight and I told him he never even introduced me to you. I told him I was breaking up with him."

Kellin paused, moving his hand to cover the one Vic used to pat the bed.

"He didn't take it well."

"I can only imagine" Vic sighed, turning so he could reach his free hand up to unravel the scarves from around his neck. "I knew this was unnatural for you. I thought maybe you were turning into Ryan Ross on me."

Kellin flinched a little as Vic accidentally touched the bruise forming on his collar bone, but smiled softly as he gently rubbed the area with his thumb.

"Ryan's cool though" He retorted playfully.

"Well yes" Vic agreed. "But he's no Kellin"

\- & -

Oliver was fucking beat and all he wanted was a cold glass of coconut water to quench his thirst from the unbearable American heat.

"This is sick" he complained to himself, barging into what he thought was an empty dorm.

"What is, love?" Josh replied cheerily to his sweaty boyfriend.

"Joshy" Oliver grinned. "Out of class early?"

"Yeah everyone in my class got out" he said, producing a can from the coffee table. "I know you're hot"

Oliver smiled wider at the can in his hands, walking over to take it as he also took a seat on his thoughtful boyfriends lap. He all but groaned as he chugged the coconut water down, his body immediately cooling down from being out all day in the hot sun. His British skin wasn't used to this.

"I love you" Oliver said, laying the can down on the couch and cupping Josh's face.

"As I do you" Josh confirmed, pecking Oliver's lips slowly.

Oliver didn't waste any time deepening the kiss, and he did groan as he felt Josh's tongue push softly past his lips.

"Jesus" Josh sighed, letting his hands travel up Olis' shirt.

"We're both athiests" Oliver chuckled against his mouth.

Josh couldn't help but laugh back and Oliver loved the way his nose crinkled when he did. Oliver took the time to wrap his arms around his boyfriends back, holding him and taking the time to really appreciate his scent.

"I'm so glad you're here" Oliver said.

"Won't be going anywhere anytime soon, mate. Or ever."

And Oliver really, really wanted to believe that. He pulled back enough to give him another hard kiss on the lips. Josh took the opportunity to push him on his back across the couch they were currently sprawled out on. He layed on top of Oliver promptly, once again sliding his hand up his shirt as he covered his lips with his own.

Josh lifted one of Olis' legs to hook around his hip as he grinded down against him slowly. He was rewarded with a soft moan and he took that as a green light to divert his attention to licking at a fading hickey on the base of Oliver's throat.

"That wasn't the only surprise I had for you" Josh hinted, biting his neck hard enough to bruise.

Oliver moaned louder.

"Fuck, Josh. What is it?"

"There's vegan froyo in the freezer" Josh said, biting back a giggle.

And even then, Oliver couldn't help but laugh.

\- & -

Alex was having nightmares, and they were all about Jack. In every one of them he was losing him in different ways. He was dying, he was leaving him, he was moving away, he was getting married. Alex couldn't stand it, especially not the thought of Jack dying, that was the worse one.

They were best friends, so it wasn't at all weird when Jack felt Alex laying down beside him in bed. He just turned around to face him, giving him a sleepy smile until he realized his face was streaked with tears. Jack didn't say anything, just opened his arms for Alex to let him pull him into. Sounds of his muffled crying filled the otherwise quiet room, and Jack pulled him as close as he could- pulling the blanket further over the crying boy so they were holding eachother under it. Alex needed him.

"You left me" he confessed when his breathing slowed enough for him to talk.

"How?" Jack asked.

Alex didn't answer for a while, just let the sensation of Jack rubbing circles in his back slow his breathing down.

"You transferred colleges for a girl in California" Alex confessed, red faced and self conscious. "I guess I should have been happy for you."

Jack hummed thoughtfully.

"We're in our twenties, Alex." Jack laughed. "We don't have to worry about girls tearing us apart for another forty, fifty years!"

Alex laughed then too, hurrying his head in Jacks neck, in awe of how he always knew the right things to say.

"And besides," He continued. "If I'm going anywhere, my best friend is coming with me."

Alex blushed, biting down on his bottom lip as he grinned back up at his best friend.

"Swear?"

"Swear."


End file.
